


Red Snails

by sweetbutterbliss



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Frottage, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:52:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9724127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetbutterbliss/pseuds/sweetbutterbliss
Summary: "Mmmm. You forgot your phone again. You're worst than my grandma." His words died in his throat when he got a good look at Eames standing in the doorway. "What the fuck are you wearing?""You mean my lovely new trousers?" Eames put the bag on the table and did a little spin. Arthur choked around his coffee."They're yellow. Not even yellow. They're mustard yellow." Arthur squinted closer. "Are those...red snails all over them?""They embroidered." Eames proudly ran a finger over one. "And I like to think of it as "goldenrod."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gessorosso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gessorosso/gifts).



> Unbeta'd
> 
> This was written for [gessorosso](http://gessorosso.tumblr.com/)who gave me the prompt 'yellow.' It's just porn and established relationship. Two of my favorite things.

Arthur puttered around the kitchen making coffee and starting the dishes. It was well past the morning and edging closer to noon but he'd been up all night working on his dissertation. 

He'd tumbled into bed around three and cuddled up next to Eames sleep warm body before dropping off. He'd woken up alone and was a little disappointed when he found that Eames wasn't home at all. 

He sat on a stool with his bare foot curled around the bar and sipped his coffee. He had texted Eames and sighed when he heard the phone go off in the bedroom. He'd forgotten again.

He heard the turn of the key and Eames whistling to himself. 

"I brought you lunch. From the little thai place on the corner." He announced holding up the bags.

"Mmmm. You forgot your phone again. You're worst than my grandma." His words died in his throat when he got a good look at Eames standing in the doorway. "What the fuck are you wearing?"

"You mean my lovely new trousers?" Eames put the bag on the table and did a little spin. Arthur choked around his coffee. 

"They're yellow. Not even yellow. They're mustard yellow." Arthur squinted closer. "Are those...red snails all over them?"

"They're embroidered." Eames proudly ran a finger over one. "And I like to think of it as "goldenrod."

"Nope. They're the color of old mustard. They're fucking hideous, Eames."

"Darling." Eames put his hand on his chest. "You wound me." 

Arthur shrugged. "The only thing "wounded" is my fucking eyesight. I can't believe you spent money on those. And then wandered around in public in them. People can see you, Eames." 

"Don't listen to him, lovely trousers. He's only jealous he doesn't have a pair."

Arthur scoffed

"Are you going to eat the meal I brought or continue nattering on about my sartorial choices?"

"I don't know if I can eat. They might be making me physically ill." He pretended to gag.

"That's an easy fix." Eames grinned and started unbuttoning the pants. He did a little shimmy and they fell down around his feet. He stepped out of them and kicked them aside holding his hands out in a flourish.

He was wearing only a threadbare Hooter's t-shirt and bright pink boxer briefs.

Arthur hid a smile behind his coffee and raised an eyebrow. "That shirt is way too small. And tacky."

Eames immediately pulled it off and threw it at Arthur's head. He put his hands on his hips and smirked. Arthur didn't even pretend not to admire his hairy chest but stayed on his stool.

"Also. Those 'pants' are hideous too." 

Eames tched and hooked his thumbs into the waist band before slowly turning around and slipping them off. He bends over to pull them down his legs and Arthur coughed into his coffee. 

"Oh no, poppet. Have you spilled something on your shirt?"

"Shut up." Arthur had no patience for any more pretense and tugged his shirt off in one motion tossing it off and shimmies out of his pajama pants. He almost tripped over them in his haste to get to Eames but Eames caught him around the middle and then they are kissing.

If you ask Eames they've been together for ten years but Arthur insists it's eight because 'stalking me for a job doesn't count, Eames.' But the kisses were still as messy and passionate as the first ones. 

"Bed." Arthur tried to demand when they broke for air. They're both hard and grinding into each other but Arthur wanted more.

"I don't think I will." Eames spun him around back to front and slid his hands down his chest resting right above his cock and Arthur maked a frustrated sound. Eames buried his face into the curve of his neck and bit gently just enough to leave a faint bruise. Arthur moaned and reached around to tug at Eames hair. 

"Impatient." Eames licked over the mark and started making a new one.

"If you don't fuck me now I'm going to do it myself." Arthur warned and pushed his ass back against Eames cock and circling his hips.

"Fuck." Eames grunted and pushed Arthur towards the kitchen table knocking a stool to the ground.

"Who's impatient now?" Arthur looked behind him. 

"Bend over." Eames used one broad hand to push against Arthur's back until he's chest down on the surface. The position maked him arch and his hips were up in the air. Eames grabed his ass and rubbed between his cheeks. The sticky precum only slicked the way so much and Arthur thrust back against it growling.

"Eames. I need you to fuck me." He spread his legs a little wider and arched his back more presenting himself.

Eames hands around his hips tighten and he cursed before moving away. 

"There's lube behind the cheese grater."

"Of course. Exactly where it should be."

Arthur was about to demand to be fucked again but was silenced as the first finger, wet with lube, pushes in gently. Eames added another right away and Arthur moaned.

"You look so slutty like this, love. All laid out to be fucked. You want my cock don't you?"

"Oh my god, haven't I made myself clear? Add another." His words were starting to slur and Eames just laughed but he does slip a third in and gets busy stretching him.

By the time Eames decided he was ready his cock was hanging heavy between his legs and he reached down and found it dripping with precome. Eames pushed just the tip in and rocked his hips a little before pushing in a long slow glide. They both made a relieved sound. Arthur would never admit his was a little closer to keening.

Eames seems to have given up on teasing as well because he set a brutal pace that's is shoving the table along the floor and Arthur could feel the vibrations of it. He pulled at his own dick trying to match the rhythm. His stomach felt warm and his toes curled before he came dripping onto the floor. Eames readjusted Arthur's hips and fucked into him before coming with a howl. 

Arthur was boneless and when Eames let him go and pulled out he just let himself slide off the table on to the floor. The cold linoleum was cold against his over heated skin. 

"You're a mess." Eames grinned down at him.

"I am. Going to make the floor sticky." He patted around looking for something to wipe himself down without having to move and he grabbed the first discarded clothing he felt. 

"Oy. Not those!" 

It was too late though. Arthur had already started the cleaning process before he noticed he's used Eames new pants.

"You've done that on purpose!" Eames scowled.

Arthur shrugged and grinned lazily at him and pointedly wiped a bit off his stomach. 

"Those are dry clean only. I'm going to have to explain to Ms. Kim that those are wank stains. She'll give me that look like she always does."

"Or we could burn them."

"I'm going to clean myself up in the shower like a civilized person. You're welcome to lay on the floor." Eames pivoted and walked off. Arthur watched until he could only see his feet moving away and laid back down.

"I think I will." He mumbled to himself.

***

A few weeks later, Eames was whistling while pulling clothes out of the dryer. He was fifteen minutes late to meet Arthur for lunch. His whistle petered off when he pulled out his lovely new trousers. He held them up. They had bleach stains on them despite not being washed with any whites and they've shrunk down a few sizes. He shrugged and wiggled into them. They only just buttoned but he decided to wear them anyway. Besides, they made his arse look smashing.

Arthur was impatiently waiting at a sidewalk table. When he sees Eames he scowls at him. Eames only smiled and leaned in for a quick kiss.

"Thanks for doing my laundry, love."

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on [tumblr.](http://www.sweetbutterbliss.tumblr.com)


End file.
